The Past of Piccolo
by Kittioto
Summary: A series of poems about Piccolo, most of them customized to fit his point of view. Seven poems in total.
1. Poems 1, 2 & 3: Learning

(Uh, please don't sue me..?)  
  
  
Piccolo's Point of View....  
  
  
  
  
#1:  
  
  
I don't cry,  
nor shout in pain,  
why even bother,  
it's all in vain,  
No people come,  
it's obvious to me,  
I'm not like the others,  
this I can see,  
They shout and scream when they see my face,  
like I'm a monster from outer-space,  
If they only knew what pain I feel,  
if they only knew what I conceal,  
Why do they hate me,  
I do not know,  
they give me no choice,  
then to hate I show,  
I give them what they give to me,  
I give them all they think they see,  
They see a monster,  
see a beast,  
a twisted creation ready to feast,  
So I give them what they think they see,  
I give them what they think is me.  
  
  
  
#2:  
  
  
I do not care what people think,  
I do not care how low they sink,  
But still they stare,  
and point and blink,  
I cannot help but start to shrink,  
"Leave me be!"   
I want to say,  
"With eyes alone you must not see!"  
But they won't listen,  
I know this true,  
So it does not matter,  
how they look at you,  
'It does not matter'  
I always think,  
'It does not matter how they make you shrink'  
So I go through-out my life alone,  
not caring what I could have shown,  
Shown them all such wondrous things,  
shown them all what this world brings,  
But they do not listen,  
of course they don't,  
Why teach a person-that just won't,  
'It does not matter'  
I try to think,  
'It does not matter how low I sink'  
  
  
  
#3:  
  
  
I live alone,  
but I don't care,  
no bond with humans,  
do I share,  
The wind is strong,  
the rain comes down,  
but no life with humans,  
do I have a crown,  
It grows dark,  
dark but still,  
to be with humans,  
I have not the skill,  
They think they're great,  
they think they're grand,  
But by myself,  
I must stand,  
Alone and tired,  
I must fight,  
with-out the comfort,  
of a light,  
But I don't care,  
no light I need,  
So my own life,  
I will lead,  
Forget humans,  
forget them all,  
For by myself,  
I'll stand strait and tall.  
  



	2. Poem 4: Vengeance

9-6-02  
Piccolo's Point Of View  
  
(#4)  
  
  
Silence so common.  
Silence everywhere.  
Silence surrounds me…  
Yet it's never there.  
  
I am alone,  
Voices are rare.  
Yet noise, you see…   
Is everywhere.  
  
I think too much.  
But that's okay.  
Because at a time…  
I'll have it my way.  
  
Those that laughed…  
Those that did mock,  
We reach the door of misery,  
And wish they had the courtesy to knock.  
  
I will teach them a lesson,  
They'd dare not to forget.  
Their monster shall be revealed,  
That's what they'll get.  
  
They'll get what they deserve…  
For being naïve.  
For hating me.  
For making me leave.  
  
They'll regret what they've done…  
They'll wish they hadn't crossed the line.  
Because, you see…  
This world will be MINE.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: WHAAAHAHAAHA!! Well. We can all guess what portion of Piccolo's life THIS was in. Poor Piccolo. Anyhoo, review if you hated it. Review if you didn't. Poor Piccolo… don't worry, I'll write something cheery sooner or later. ^_^** 


	3. Poem 5: Changing?

9-6-02  
Piccolo's Point Of View  
  
(#5)  
  
  
He's changing me.  
Some way… some how.  
He started changing me yesterday – and today – and NOW.  
  
How is this happening?  
How can it be?  
How could he possibly…  
Look up to ME?  
  
I've hated such beings.  
I've longed to destroy.  
And yet – I can't.  
Not with this little boy.  
  
So young, so small…  
So… overjoyed.  
Stupid, naïve;  
Yet my reasoning is void.   
  
I've never been understood…  
And I've made my own life.  
Never given an opportunity,  
To say goodbye to my strife.   
  
And now a thought reaches me.  
And it scares me to no end.  
…Few things frighten me…  
But he has become my true friend.  
  
What if now…  
I don't walk alone?  
What if my heart,  
Softens from stone?  
  
No. Impossible.  
It cannot be.  
And yet this boy…  
Looks up to me.  
  
He should not trust me.  
He should not dare.  
He should know,  
That I won't always be there.  
He is a weakness:  
A thorn in my side.  
I know that long ago,  
My bleeding heart died.  
  
So I will train him for now.  
But I'll still walk alone…  
I should have anticipated this obstacle.  
I should have known.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, I decided to do another one tonight after all. ^_^** But hey… it's getting a LITTLE cheerier, right?? Hope you like!! ^_^ Thankies for reading AND, I say AND, reviewing. ~Laughs maniacally~  
  
()):^, Pikkoro-san Daisuki! 


	4. Poem 6: Little Friend

11-1-02  
Piccolo Poem #6  
  
  
Little Friend  
  
  
  
It's finally happened…  
Though I'm not sure how.  
But the day has come,  
And the time is now.  
  
I've noticed something,  
In the last month or two…  
… Some things have changed,  
Concerning what I say and do.  
Am I going soft?  
It must be true.  
It's not my fault of course;  
It's all because of you.  
  
Don't you see what's so wrong with this placement,  
Of monster and child?  
I've come to ruffle your hair on occasion;  
Raven black and wild.  
  
I'm not so sure what to do,  
About this new situation I see.  
And still, constantly,  
You're looking up to me.  
  
Though admitting it is painful,  
And I don't even say this…  
I think you know,  
That this is my happiness.  
  
I've enjoyed training you,  
Small child that you are.  
Even though you get in the way,  
While I raise the bar.  
  
  
I've made my first friend…  
- And in the eyes of a boy.  
I can't say that I mind things that you do,  
That to me should annoy.  
  
I now know a fraction of your happiness,  
That does not seem to end…  
… You're rubbing off on me, I suppose…  
My… 'Little Friend'.  
  
  
  
~=#=~  
A/N: WHEE!! Now that was cute, wasn't it? ^^ I hope so! That's the way I tried to make it anyway. ~Cheesy grin~ 


	5. Poem 7: Promises

10/31/02  
Piccolo poem #7  
  
  
My Promise  
  
  
  
I see his face,  
Shadowed in firelight…  
Shaded and textured,   
In the depths of this night.  
  
His innocence shines through,  
Even in this great dark.  
While he has not a blanket,  
And his clothes are but stark.   
  
This boy I've been training…  
… Gohan… his name…  
Has some how gotten to me,  
With his childish game.  
  
Yes… childish, but determined.  
He's trained very well.  
Why he looks up to me,  
I never could tell.  
  
His ancestors are coming.  
I dare not think what they'll do.  
And yet some thought reaches me…  
'I'll look after you.'  
  
This boy before me,  
Sleeping so sound...  
Somehow I find right now,  
That he is quite profound.  
  
My little friend.  
My only one.  
Your very short life,  
Has not yet begun.  
  
  
My beginning was deathly,  
And my childhood torn.  
I was placed with nothing less than a curse,  
On the day I was born.  
  
Scathed - burnt on the inside;  
A nightmare my life.  
Vengeance my only comfort,  
Full of turmoil and strife.  
  
But you, little creature…  
My… little friend…  
Seem to have some sort of hope,  
That does not end.  
  
Saiyan… Human.   
Whatever you are.  
I hate to admit this,  
But you're healing a scar.  
  
When this fight is over…  
And if we're somehow alive…  
Will you remember my words,  
And how I taught you to survive?  
  
Brave little child,  
Foolish and weak,  
You've gotten to me,  
When my future seemed bleak.  
  
How have you done this,  
Little friend of mine?  
The question is pointless,  
Like the way you shine.  
  
And I admire your foolery.  
Your antics… your smile.  
See I never had that…  
So I hope yours lasts a while.  
  
I now reach out my hand…  
One that's brought fear to many.  
I behold little innocence like yours…  
That is, if any.  
  
I'm afraid to touch you at this moment;  
You seem so at peace.  
I wish not to spoil you with such a hand,  
So I recoil in the least.  
  
But then I realize you I can not spoil,  
Even if I wanted to.  
There is something too pure,  
About the likes of you.  
  
So as I think,  
While softly ruffling your hair…  
I can clearly see,   
That for you I'll always be there.  
  
"I won't let anything happen to you, kid…"  
I promise to do.  
"I… promise."  
No harm will come to you.  
  
  
  
  
  
~=#=~  
  
A/N: Oooh… kinna long, huh? ^^** I hope you liked!! This one actually took me a while to make. ~Shrugs~ Anywho, I like it. ^_^ Pikkoro-san daisuki! … SEE, I can make happy Piccolo poems!! SEEEEE!!??  
Alrighty than… again I grovel before you in a mercilessly bad act of shamelessness for a review! ~_^ 


End file.
